


In your Orbit but never to reach

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Years of yearning, years of suffering but you will never reach the Sun...just burn trying…He could find Salvation and Healing in his Brother’s arms…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In your Orbit but never to reach

In your Orbit but never to reach SPN FF

“Hey…” Sam stated subdued, leaning against the doorframe, knowing better than to just step into his Brother’s very private kingdom, at least not without an invitation. 

But Dean looked up, fixating the tall figure almost within reach. He wasn’t moving, not saying anything although very aware of what Sam was after when appearing like that out of nowhere.  
Still, the older Winchester took his time, it was nice to have his Sammy waiting like that, testing the younger Siblings patience, just because he could.

“Don’t be an ass.” Sam finally stated, a slight frown of disapproval showing on his face, although he was still not entering the Room and very well ‘trained’ waiting for allowance.

“Dean…” He finally pleaded with that voice of a long gone boy that this tall Killer once had been. And just as always it did the trick and had Dean smiling before he sat up on his bed and gestured for his Brother to join him.

\----------------

Having Dean that focused, paying attention only to him, it was always thrilling something very narcissistic in Sam, something very dark, the younger Hunter defined it.  
He rarely had the chance to only take and not think, worry about consequences or others at all.  
But when he was allowed into his Brother’s bed that was exactly what he did.

Easily he pulled Dean closer, the heated kiss and roaming hands something to melt into without hesitation, something to beg for, to command it…and Sam did, never caring what was needed as long as he got what he wanted as well.

Used to being tossed around, ripped apart, beaten and tortured, literally taken in so many different ways without his consent, this was the only time Sam actually could enjoy a close physical interaction, moaning into that kiss, parting his lips and demanding Dean to enter, teasing with his tongue.

His Brother was a sick option to turn to but Dean was, had always been safe. The one thing Sam knew about affection and love of some kind, was Dean, his combined, self hatred and insecurity, his constantly burning anger, his small gestures to offer comfort and those worried words and hugs whenever they had crossed the line of Dead once again.  
Dean was trouble, but Dean was safe…

Sam’s head jerked back in surprise at the finger suddenly entering him from behind, the amused chuckle of his big Brother somehow humiliating and arousing all the same as the younger Hunter had never been able to have just that one feeling of comfort at once.  
There was always something negative, something appalling he felt, and he could only hope, beg for the distraction to be more powerful, more efficient than the bad…  
Dean was safe in that at well…

“Little Brother…” Dean growled, his husky voice a mix of amused teasing and utter disgust…, just the way Sam liked, needed it.

“Yes…always…” He answered in between gasps as the finger started thrusting, a second joining right away, leaving that stinging pain before it eventually would subset into pleasure at some point.

\----------------

Dean often became rather rough when their heated ‘game’ went on. His hands leaving bruises on the spread thighs he was holding apart to get a look on what was undoubtedly/unequivocally his, and already prominently bobbing, dripping in full erection and clear anticipation.

Always under this intense glare, this green, golden fire, judging him, Sam became insecure, nervous and embarrassed but his arousal only spiking as his hands moved down to stroke himself. One hand desperately grabbing for his Brother’s wrist, demanding more and for Dean to finally take and conquer, to ravish and destroy as hard and fast has he could manage, never disappointing Sam…

“DAMN IT COME ON! GET UP SAMMY!”  
The deep voice broke into the darkness, the walls almost shaking as Dean was banging against the door.

“WE GET OUT IN 10… SO GET YOUR ASS UP MAN!”  
The Hunters voice commanded, ringing in Sam’s ears and mind like some kind of Alarm, a very unpleasant one as it was…

# ***

“Man what took you so long?!” Dean frowned, complaining as his anyway short lift temper had again reached the limits of his patience.

Easily the dark blond throw one of the heavy duffel bags to Sam, hurrying to get him going while he was repeating his instruction for their Angel and checking on his private gun. 

Sam was tired, he was exhausted and only semi satisfied as he got a glimpse on Castiel although he had tried to avoid it this time.  
But just as always the deep blue eyes showed pity…, the Celestial’s empathy like a thorn piercing Sam’s heart deeply within, when just again he had to face what he never would/could have…

“Dean…?” Castiel questioned…, giving Sam a chance to escape, the Angel in his existence enduring and sharing the Human's, the younger Winchesters, pain…

End…


End file.
